2019 snuff movie network
The'' ''2019 snuff movie network was the informal name given by the media to a network of snuff movie producers and distributors, uncovered in 2019 with main operations out of Jiahen City, Qeelsia . Following a trans-national police investigation over a three year period, the investigation originally speculated on a serial killer. Following the discovery of several snuff movies, police were able to identify victims of the presumed serial killer. Seven men were arrested in Jiahen City, with the ringleader being identified as a Mr. A.Q., who was also identified as the butcher in several videos. Five of the seven men admitted to being an active part of killing and torture, with the rest being responsible for video production, editing, sales and distribution. In Saudu, three members of the network responsible for distributing videos to Haklasia were also arrested. In Qeelsia City, two members were arrested, charged with distribution. Additionally, sixteen others were arrested in Haklasia , Dordasia, Sentiva and Dosenmar for their involvement. Another member of the network, Shai Vanthalin is currently on the QIS Ten Most Wanted list. A total of 75 victims were identified. Notably, the murder of Ruminovin Mishakin was solved, as she was identified as a victim of the network. Investigation Arrests and sentencing A total of 28 people were arrested internationally for their involvement with the snuff movie network. Some of their identities were revealed, while others were able to negotiate immunity for information. All members were seperately charged for their involvement. Jiahen City cell * A.Q., 32, life imprisonment at Qeelsia State Penitentiary * Jorim Hakazi Qeelsia, 29, life imprisonment at Qeelsia State Penitentiary * I.C., 25, life imprisonment at Qeelsia State Penitentiary * Irynis Qeelsia Maiku, 38, life imprisonment at Qeelsia State Penitentiary * Nurahen Qeelsia, 24, life imprisonment at Saudu City Prison Centre * Vinonar Aimis Qeelsia, 30, life imprisonment at Saudu City Prison Centre * U.Q., 21, 30 years imprisonment at Saudu City Prison Centre Saudu cell * Viyab Haklas, 28, life imprisonment at Qeelsia State Penitentiary * Nurmun Sudun Cyad, 40, 10 years imprisonment at Avya Jironar Correctional Centre * Aniz Qeelsia, 31, 10 years at Qeelsia State Penitentiary Qeelsia City cell * Vaykin Uravin Qeelsia, 25, 30 years imprisonment at Qeelsia State Penitentiary * Biqan Sunorar*, 31, 10 years imprisonment at Qeelsia State Penitentiary (* died in custody) Additional sentences * Habanya Kidina, 23, 5 years imprisonment at Saudu City Prison Centre * U.Q., 6 months at undisclosed location Connection to the 2003 Aimun sea incident On 16 Rankul 2003, the KW Yimun 103, a cargo ship owned by NASU was hijacked by an unknown group. The perpetrators kidnapped the 21 crewmembers, and left the ship to sink. The kidnapping was reported the following day when the ship failed to dock in Qeelsia City. The following week, a video titled "Death of the Tyrants" was posted to Gipyo, depicting several masked assailants decapitating, dismembering and playing with the remains of the crewmembers while laughing. One still living individual is shot in the head. Although the video was quickly removed, copies were shared throughout the internet. The 2019 snuff movie network was in posession of snuff movies made with the members of the crew, confirming their involvement in the incident. The arrests did not produce the perpetrators, as the snuff network members denied knowing of the identities of the kidnappers. A.Q. claimed during his deposition that the two parties had limited contact, and that the contact was always anonymous. A.Q. also denied being the producer of the movies, and merely acted as a distributor. List of movies produced Category:Criminal organizations Category:Crimes Category:Qeelsia